Twilight Songfics
by Phantom of the Rocky Labyrinth
Summary: Newest: Don’t Want to Lose You Now. Edward and Bella lay in bed together and contemplate. After New Moon. Edward and Bella POV.


Don't Want to Lose You Now-Songfic

By: Phantom of the Rocky Labyrinth

Summary: The Backstreet Boy's song Don't Want to Lose You Now. Edward and Bella lay in bed together and contemplate. After New Moon. Edward and Bella POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight or New Moon (Besides copies of both books); I'm not the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. So don't sue me. I also don't own the song by The Backstreet Boy's-Don't Want to Lose You Now.

A/N: This is my second attempt at Twilight fanfiction, so please review whether you like it or hate it, I don't mind flames and I LOVE constructive criticism! So review either way! Oh yes, and **this** is Edward's thoughts and **this** is Bella's thoughts. Song lyrics are in italics and are labeled accordingly as Edward or Bella.

**We lay together on Bella's bed, my arms securely around her waist, both of us just thinking. Once again I wish that I could hear her thoughts, but I wish it in vain. Sometimes it frustrates me, but I should be glad. It was what first drew me to her, (besides her amazing scent), and I one of the things I love about her is that she always keeps me guessing. I try not to, but I am thinking about the time when I left her, and how much it hurt the both of us. It was painful just to think about what it was like to be without her for that long.**

_**I never thought that I would lose my mind  
Thought that I could control this**_

**We lay together on my bed, Edward's arms securely around my waist, both of us just thinking. I was trying hard not to think of the time that he left, but I was still shaken up. I don't think Edward notices, though. If he does, he doesn't show it…I still just can't believe that he left me; that he thought it would be better for me to be without him. I could never be better off without him by my side.**

_**Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you**_

**Although I am glad that Bella never moved on after I left because it meant that she still loved me, I suffered every day knowing what I had done to her. I wish I knew how to show her how much I loved her, and that I would never, ever leave her again.**

  
_**Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care**_

**Despite what Edward thinks, I do know the danger to me when I am with him. I know, but I simply don't care. I would literally die to be with him. I know that we can overcome that danger because of how deeply we are in love. Again, despite what he says, I know that he would never hurt me. True love can conquer all. I wish he could see that the way I can.**_  
__**  
**__**Don't wanna lose you now  
I know we can win this**_

**I don't think that I could bear it if I was ever without Bella again. It was bad enough to be away from her for a few days when I was hunting, or when it was sunny out. If she was ever taken away from me, I don't know what I'd do.**

  
_**Don't wanna lose you now  
No, no, or ever again**__  
_

**I want so badly to believe it when Edward says that he won't ever leave me again, but I am still scared. What if he won't listen to me when I say that it doesn't matter? When will he see that if we love each other, everything will be alright in the end. **

_  
__**I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me**_

**I am so afraid sometimes that I will lose control, that I will hurt her. I know that if I just changed her that I wouldn't have to worry, but I refuse to take away her humanity, to damn her soul forever. Even so, it seems so stupid to me now that even though it was to protect her, I left her. I could never bear that again. It was pure agony to be away from the one that I love.**

_  
__**The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer,   
Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
My place was always beside you**_

**Sometimes when Edward was gone, I wished that I didn't love him anymore, just so the hurt would go away. Now I know that it would be impossible.**

_  
__**And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away**__  
_

**One of my greatest fears is that Bella will realize that she deserves better than me, and leave on her own. I hope that she knows how much I love her, even if I am inferior compared to the beautiful, magnificent creature that is Isabella Marie Swan.**__

_**Don't want to lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
**_

**I never want him to leave me again. I don't think that I could take it. I love him too much to be without him again. I never want to go back to the numb creature I was when he left.**

_**Don't want to lose to emptiness  
Never again**_

**I tightened my hold on her as much as I would dare, burying my face in her neck and hair as she sighed and snuggled closer to me. I would enjoy every minute I had with her, even if I didn't have much time left. I just hoped what she told me was true.**

**I sighed and snuggled closer to him as I felt his arms tighten around me. I would enjoy every minute I had with him, even if I didn't have much time left. I just hoped that what he told me was true.**

_Don't want to lose you now._


End file.
